


Watson, Lost And Found

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson has been misplaced, well... more like kidnapped.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week One prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the third of which is 'Watson misplaced'.





	Watson, Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> This tried to be many more words than 100, but I wrestled it to the ground and won... I think.

Watson spent nearly an hour untying himself once he awoke, the lingering head-ache from the chloroform, as well as the skin irritation, fading as he worked. Soon discovering himself to be in a cellar, Watson also found the doors that likely led outside— unfortunately, locked. He’d no idea who waylaid him on the very doorstep of 221B, but he doubted they could remain unknown for long.

Hearing muffled sounds of fighting somewhere above, Watson was only a little surprised when a trapdoor opened overhead to reveal a familiar face transitioning from fierce scowl to delighted smile.

“Watson! There you are!”


End file.
